


Cup

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako stopping by Raleigh's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).



Mako couldn’t help grinning when she caught the eye of the barista as she stepped into the coffee shop. It was a reflex, really, whenever she met Raleigh’s eye when he was at work, to grin in anticipation of the flush that would cover his cheeks.

"Would you like your usual today?" He asked, already reaching for a cup.

"That sounds lovely." She grinned a bit wider, catching the eye of his brother behind him. 

Yancy shook his head as he stepped around Raleigh to reach the register. “That’ll be three twenty-five. And his break is in half an hour. Make sure it doesn’t go longer than twenty minutes.”

Mako gave a smart nod as she handed over the cash. “Of course not. One of us knows how to keep time.”


End file.
